


"My lips are getting chapped. Look!"

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Gay, M/M, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of that scene where they totally should have kissed.
HBP fanon





	

"My lips are getting chapped, look!" Ron said, moving forwards towards Harry to show him. Harry jerked backwards, hitting his head against the seat.

"I'll take your word for it." he muttered, his chest rising and falling as if he had been running for half an hour or so. Ron frowned a little, moving back to his seat. He brought his hand up to his lips and started poking them, feeling across the surface. Harry stared, mesmerised at Ron's lips, a cold sweat breaking out on his palms.

"No seriously, look!" Ron persisted. Harry started; when had the other boy gotten so close? Their faces were mere inches away from each other, and yes, Harry could see now, Ron's lips really were chapped. He found himself wondering what they would feel like against his own...

Harry nudged his face forwards a little, testing the waters. Ron was staring into his eyes; he looked confused but intrigued. Finally, Ron nudged back. Their noses were touching at this point. Harry's heart was beating faster than he thought possible. Surely Ron could hear it? The redhead tilted his head to the side a fraction, moving in even closer.

It was a heat of the moment thing, really. They were kissing, then someone moved their tongue and suddenly they were making out with Ron still crouched awkwardly between the two benches and Harry curled up in the corner of the other. But they fit together, like the last pieces of the puzzle had just fallen into place. 

Next thing he knew, Harry had his arms around Ron's neck and Ron had his hands on Harry's knees. They were panting, their foreheads pressed together as they breathed in sync. 

"Your lips really _are_ chapped."


End file.
